


Breaking the Bond

by CordensAngels131



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Depictions of Abuse, Dubious Consent, Fluff, If I missed a trigger tag tell me and I’ll add it, Kissing, Knot, Knotting, Liam and Louis are only briefly mentioned, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, Omega Niall, Smut, Tattoo Artist Harry Styles, pretending to be Beta Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Niall’s run away from an abusive alpha to start a new life. Enter sexy tattoo artist Harry Styles who also happens to be an alpha. But Niall’s in hiding and pretending to be a beta. Only problem - alphas aren’t allowed to mate with betas.  If he can stay hidden until nature breaks the bond with his old alpha could he have a chance with Harry?
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Breaking the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences.  
> Please do not repost and part of this fic
> 
> This was a request from random1dfan68 on tumblr. Hope you like it!  
> It’s my first attempt at any kind of A/B/O fic so please be gentle :-)

  
The burns are getting worse and take longer to heal. He’d gotten a different kind of aloe cream last time he was allowed to go to town for supplies but the scars on his pale white skin will never heal, tiny lines remind him of the whip. These days his alpha is fascinated by the red pucker of scars left after his cigars burn the omega’s skin. As an omega, his body quickly regenerates in the beginning but with each month he’s breaking down and knows if he doesn’t escape soon his body will eventually give up. It hadn’t always been this terrible. The alpha’s treatment of the omega was tolerable when his family first arranged the union. He’s never been attracted to his mate. The older man is vile and smells. His heat cycles are events to endure rather than passionate encounters with a mate who cares for his well-being.

When the inevitable maturation process began to occur, his body growing taller and thickening into that of a man, the alpha didn’t like the change and began to vent his frustrations on his once prized omega.

During the day while his alpha runs his business he finds activities to do around the farm that strengthen him. He knows escape is the only thing that will save him. One day the opportunity will come and he’s vowed to himself he’ll be ready.

~~

The alpha pulls the big truck to the curb in front of the courthouse.

“Get the supplies and don’t be fuckin around.”

“Yes alpha,” the omega nods in assent, taking his list and slipping out of the truck.

The store is mercifully quiet and he’s able to get the groceries for the week quickly before making one last stop in the first aid section. He’s contemplating ointments for his latest burn when a young woman rounds the corner and almost plows him over.

“Oh hell,” she rights herself, straightening the short skirt she wears and looking Niall over to ensure he’s suffered no damage. “You alright then?”

“Yeah,” Niall mumbles, moving away from her.

“Condoms, you’d think bloody men would bring them but no, they wanna fuck me and I have to provide the condom just for the privilege,” he huffs, looking over the boxes of prophylactics.

Niall looks at her from the corner of his eye, marveling at her frankness and humor. A small smile pulls at the corner of his lips. He’s often thought he pays for the privilege of the knot nature made his body desire.

“You know Jimmy Chiswell? Think he’s a large or extra-large?”

“No.” If his alpha catches him speaking to her, there’ll be hell to pay.

“You sure you’re alright, love?” It’s then she notices the burn above Niall’s wrist. It’s blistered and weeping. Grabbing his hand, she pushes back his sleeve, revealing more scars.

“Oh honey,” she gasps, pushing Niall through the swinging doors that lead to the store’s warehouse. “Who did this to you?”

Niall can’t find his voice, so shocked by her behavior, and pushes back through the doors. Grabbing his cart, he rushes to the checkout, quickly scanning the items and pushing bills into the machine. He glances around furtively to be sure she isn’t following before packing his things and leaving the store. Too late, he realizes he didn’t get his ointment. Perhaps the aloe plant he’s hidden in his room will help until next week’s trip to town.

He’s waiting in the truck, slunk low in the seat, when his alpha appears. The man hefts himself into the cab of the truck, scowling at Niall.

“What’s that smell?”

“Nothing, someone stumbled in the store and bumped into me.”

“Hmpf,” the man grunts and pulls onto the street. “Take a bath when we get home and I’ll come to you after dinner. No one else is allowed to touch you, understand?”

“Yes alpha,” Niall responds. It’s only then he risks a glance in the side mirror and his heart races when he sees the girl standing on the sidewalk watching them drive away.

~~

Pots and pots of herbs happily grow on the sunny porch at the farm. He built shelves for them last summer and though his alpha regards it as folly, Niall’s passionate about his ability to grow things. He’s on the porch watering when he senses a presence and his nostrils are suddenly filled with a familiar scent.

“What are you doing here?” He’s afraid to face her. His alpha will surely smell her.

“Hello, how are you, those are all way better conversation starters, you know, a bit more pleasant,” she says quietly when he finally turns around to see her standing on the walk.

“You can’t be here, please, you need to leave.”

It’s then she sees the desperation in his eyes. “There’s time, it’s rent day. It’ll be at least 2 hours before he’s home.”

“He’ll know you’ve been here and I’ll be punished.”

“I brought you this,” she holds out a tube of ointment for his burns. There’s a new one today, his punishment for yesterday, and he wants badly to reach for it but something stops him.

She sets it on the steps and backs away. “I’ll be back next rent day. I know what he does to you. Please let me help you before it’s too late.”

~~

The girl’s warning weighs on Niall. What does she know? Under the quilt on his bed, he clutches the old book of herbal remedies he found last year when six new boxes of books arrived from a dealer in the city. Niall’s job is to note each book and shelve it so, keeping the library in good order. As soon as he opened it he knew what it was and this book never made it into the catalog or to one of the massive shelves that line the great room. He hid it beneath a loose board in his closet, only taking it out when he’s sure his alpha won’t discover it.

When he saw the recipe claiming to aid the discomfort of heat cycles he immediately brewed the tea, having all the herbs he needed. The book told him to drink it daily and his cycles slowed, became shorter until they stopped altogether. He no longer had to endure his repulsive alpha pawing at him in addition to the burning fever that felt like sparks from the fire racing through his veins or the desire for the knot of a man he reviles. His alpha still demands that he satisfy his urges occasionally. On nights when his alpha is particularly agitated, Niall generously seasons his food with another recipe from the book meant to deflate the knot of even the most virile alpha. That in combination with his after-dinner whiskey usually has him snoring by the fire through the night, keeping Niall safe.

The next rent day Niall watches the alpha roll slowly down the long driveway to collect his rents. He stays inside watching for an hour before he walks onto the porch to tend his herbs satisfied she isn’t coming back.

He’s startled when he hears her voice, wondering why he didn’t smell her. She stays in the yard again, this time setting a carrier bag on the ground.

“I’m not staying I know he’ll return soon, just promise you’ll read this, please.” She begs before turning and running back to the road.

Afraid his alpha will punish him, Niall rushes into the yard to claim the bag and hides it in the back of his closet beneath the loose plank.

That night, with his alpha snoring in his room, Niall retrieves a small flashlight from the bedside table and slips across the room. Sliding the door open, he eases inside and closes the it again, listening for footsteps in the hall indicating his alpha is awake. Hearing snores coming from down the hall, he kneels in the corner and opens the bag. Inside is the bright orange jacket the girl wore the first two times he saw her. It’s decorated with appliqué patches and Niall slips it on, feeling the warmth envelope him. There’s an envelope in the pocket and he slides a finger beneath the flap. As he removes the lavender paper inside something slips out of it, floating to the floor. Shining the torch across the floor he sees it’s a picture of a boy about his age.

“I know you don’t have any reason to trust me but this is my brother. My parents were quite proud when they made an agreement with your alpha for become my brother’s mate. He was seventeen when he presented, late to develop for an omega with fair skin and hair. He had such a beautiful soul, kind and gentle, but after bonding with your alpha the light went out of his eyes. As his body began to mature, your alpha was displeased and resented the changes. He took his frustration out on my brother, just as he’s doing to you. He came home less and less, a ghost of the boy I adored. Eventually he died. Your alpha said it was an accident but we know it wasn’t.

If you don’t get out, you’ll suffer the same fate. Everyone in town knows me, they know this jacket. I bought a bus ticket and here’s some money I’ve saved. Wear my jacket with the hood pulled up and board the bus. They’ll think it’s me leaving and you’ll get away without a trace.

Meet us on the road next rent day and we’ll drop you at the station. Please, go and don’t look back.”

Niall pulls off the jacket, suddenly feeling as if it’s burning his skin. He doesn’t know what to think. He knew his alpha was bonded before him but he’s never spoken about him. He quickly hides the jacket and slips back into bed.

The next morning Niall wakes early and bathes, using an herbal rinse to hide the smell of the girl he’s sure got on him when he wore the jacket the night before. In the kitchen he begins making breakfast, snipping chives from his pot on the porch to sprinkle on the eggs he made.

The alpha does little more than grunt after wolfing down the feast Niall prepared before pushing back from the table and striding from the house. Niall decides to spend the day hiding in the kitchen. Baking calms him, something in the rhythmic motion of kneading the dough clears his mind. Clipping rosemary and basil, he bakes it into bread, filling the kitchen with mouth-watering aromas as he begins to develop a plan.

He roasts lamb for his alpha’s dinner and after cleaning the kitchen, slips away to his room. He’s already in bed when his alpha appears in the doorway.

“Strip,” the man orders.

“Yes alpha,” he says, fearing reprisals if he doesn’t. He shivers in the cold room as the alpha bends his slim frame over the end of the bed. He uses Niall’s body to satisfy his needs. He closes his eyes, hating that it responds to his mate simply because of a bite, the mingling of their bodily fluids causing him to flood his passage to the alpha’s delight. He rarely knots Niall these days. Huffing and puffing his way through the act, chasing even a simple release is almost too much. Pawing at Niall’s pale skin with his fetid breath fanning across his neck, he endures it, gaining strength in the fact that an end is in sight now.

He never questioned the alpha’s treatment, assuming it’s how all omegas are treated until he began to notice other couples in town and how the alphas treated their omegas. With the girl’s message weighing heavily on his mind and while his alpha grunts over him, taking his pleasure in humiliating Niall, he closes his eyes and dreams of escape.

~~

Niall maintains his usual routine, sorting through books that arrive for the library and tending his herbs. He keeps the house neat and orderly, placing meals on the table at the expected times each day, while keeping a mental countdown until rent day.

The night before he prowls his room, unable to sleep, nervous and sick at the prospect of what he’s contemplating. If it doesn’t work, if the alpha catches him, he knows he will surely die. When morning dawns and the grey sky begins to brighten, Niall slips down the hall to the kitchen, distracting his nerves with breakfast preparations.

“S’wrong with you?” The gruff voice startles Niall and he drops an egg on the floor. Squatting to clean it up, he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“Look like you been up all night. Fix yourself up, don’t be walking around here looking like that.”

“I don’t feel well. My heat may be coming on.” Niall knows mention of heat will distract the alpha and he sees the beads of sweat begin to form on his ugly forehead, anticipating a pliant and willing mate at his disposal.

“Prepare yourself. I want you clean, understand?”

“Yes alpha,” Niall nods assent, placing a plate on the table before turning to the stove to fix his own breakfast. He understands being clean means he has to remove the hair from his face, chest and his groin. The alpha doesn’t like that he’s maturing and hair grows where it was previously pale and smooth.

“Saw some mint growing down by the creek last week when you went fishing. If it’s okay, I’d like to walk down and dig some cuttings to plant.”

“You spend too much time on those weeds. If you get your chores done I guess you can go, but my supper better be on the table when I get back tonight.”

He once again watches the alpha drive ease down the long driveway and as soon as he turns onto the main road, Niall slips back to his room and retrieves the things the girl left him.

He lets the screen door slam as he runs out the back door, making his way to the creek. The mint is growing along the edge where he planted it just for this reason and after all the rain recently, water flows swiftly, filling the creek bed and overflowing it in some areas. Niall removes his hoodie and drops it by the side, digging up some mint and placing it in a basket. Making sure to spread dirt on his shirt, he rips, hooking it over a limb caught in debris along the bank.

Pulling a clean shirt over his head, he sprays his body with herbs he boiled and steeped. The recipe was in his precious book, now hidden in the carrier bag, the only possession he took from the alpha’s house. The spray is meant to help hunters hide from their prey but it somehow seemed fitting since he is indeed prey. If he can make the alpha believe that his scent stops here by the creek, he won’t scent him across the field when he runs. Racing to the road, sneaking along the tree line, he searches for the car. When he finally sees them, he looks around to make sure he’s not seen and slips into the back seat, dropping to the floorboard and waiting.

“Thank God you came, go Eddie, go go go.” She leans over the seat and looks down at him, eyes filled with tears. “Here,” she hands him a cell phone and a backpack. “You’ll need this. I’m Carla, by the way, this is Eddie.” The boy driving lifts his chin in that way boys do to acknowledge one another. “I loaded it with my number and enough credit to get you away. Your bus leaves in half an hour. We’ll drop you at the back of the station. Walk straight through, keep your head down and board the bus. It’ll get you as far as Grand Basin. Get a hotel and use what’s in the bag to change your hair color. Dump the jacket in a bin, buy a new ticket and go as far as you can go. Don’t look back,” she pleads with Niall, squeezing his hand. “There’s some food in the bag to get you to your first stop. There’s new identification in the bag. From now on, you go by NJ.”

“Why are you helping me?

“You remind me of my brother and you know what happened to him. You deserve better. Omegas are precious and should be treated with love and respect, not abused.”

When they reach the alley behind the station, Eddie rolls the car through and Niall slips out. He does exactly as she told him, boards the bus and hands his ticket to the driver.

Weaving his way through the seats to the back of the bus, he finds an empty seat against a window and keeps his head down.

When the bus arrives in Grand Basin, he walks up the street to request a room. The clerk hands over the key card without question. When he’s safely in his room, he strips out of the coat and opens the bag. Inside he finds the color for his hair, a change of clothes and a sandwich.

As he eats his meal, he reads the instructions on the package and when he finishes, pulls out the contents that turns his dark brown hair to blond.

He finger combs his hair, still getting used to the change in his appearance when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Heart still racing with every footstep he hears in the hallway, he slips between the sheets. Lying in bed he opens a map and chooses a small town on the west coast.

He checks the schedule and sees the bus will leave tomorrow morning at nine. Since he’s using cash, he’ll need to get up early and get to the station to ensure he has a seat.

In the darkness he allows thoughts of his alpha to slip through. Thanks to Niall’s tea, he’s had no heat for the last few months, giving his alpha no excuse to refresh the mark.

Is it long enough to keep him from tracking him?

His sleep is fitful that night and when the alarm sounds, he’s been awake for hours. He showers and dresses, using some cleaning solution to wipe down the room in hopes of obfuscating any trace that he stayed there.

After stuffing Carla’s jacket in a bin behind the hotel, he makes his way to the station. The gift shop supplies a sweatshirt and a beanie which he slips over his newly fair hair before getting in line to buy his ticket.

He purchases tea in the coffee shop, dipping the little bag of herbs he brought with him into the cup and sipping it as he waits for the boarding call.

His bus arrives and he climbs the steps just as he did yesterday and finds a seat in the back. By tomorrow afternoon he’ll reach his destination and start his new life.

In the wee hours they stop and Niall takes the opportunity to use the bathroom and get a coffee. “Where ya headed,” a woman he recognizes from the bus asks him.

“Vancouver, it’s home,” he lies. When he doesn’t ask her destination, she turns her attention to the man standing behind her, hoping to initiate conversation.

Eight hours later they arrive at Niall’s stop. He slips into the bathroom, waiting until the bus has leaves so he can slip away unnoticed. Outside the station he pulls out his phone and places the call.

“I’m here.”

“They think you drowned,” Carla’s voice whispers over the phone. “What did you do?”

“I was hoping to throw him off my scent.”

“I’ll only call if I think he’s coming after you.”

“Thank you, Carla, you saved my life.”

“Be happy, NJ,” she whispers and disconnects the call.

He walks through the streets of the little town. It’s clearly a touristy beach town that’s suffering the out of season blues.

The cafe across the street looks empty of patrons and he jaywalks, jogging to the other side and opens the door. In the vestibule he picks up a paper called Stop and Shop, carrying it to the counter with him.

“Hey love, what can I get you?”

“Water,” he smiles at her, reaching for the menu lodged between napkin holders.

“Sure thing,” she reaches beneath the counter and places a glass in front of him before filling it. “Special today is meatloaf. $4.50 with sides and a drink.”

Niall’s not crazy about meatloaf but he’s tired and hasn’t had to choose something from a menu in far too long. His alpha always ordered for him the few times he was taken out to eat.

“Sounds good, I’ll have that.”

“Sure thing, sweetie, have it right up. You want something besides water? Tea or soda, maybe?”

“Coffee, maybe, but for after the meal.”

Gemma nods her head. “No problem, let me know when you’re ready,” she smiles.

Niall opens the classified pages and begins to search. Rentals are pricey and there aren’t a lot of jobs available. He’s looking at an ad for an apartment that looks like a possibility when he senses someone next to him. The hair on the back of his neck stands up. It’s an alpha and Niall wonders if he’ll be able to smell the omega sitting next to him.

“Hey Gem, can I get a tall skinny soy latte?”

The lady sticks her head through the space that separates the kitchen from the dining area. “You can fuck right off, that’s what you can do,” she snaps then looking at Niall she apologizes. “Sorry for the language honey, my little brother here thinks he’s a comedian.”

This earns a soft laugh from the man and he nudges Niall’s shoulder. “Like windin her up,” he explains.

Niall keeps his head down but from the corner of his eye he sees the man walk behind the counter to get coffee.

“Want some mate?”

Niall looks up, eyes wide. “Um no thanks.”

The man fills his cup and places the coffee pot back in the machine.

Looking over Niall’s shoulder, he makes a noise. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” He takes a sip of his coffee and Niall isn’t sure what to do. “It’s a bit rough there, besides you won’t like being that far from campus. You’re a student, right? Not living in the dorms?” The man reaches across him and points to an ad in the top right corner. “Try those, lots of betas live there.”

Niall sighs in relief. The tea is working, the alpha can’t smell him. “Everything seems pretty expensive and I don’t have a job yet.”

“Not on scholarship then I guess.”

“No,” Niall mumbles, unsure why he thinks he’s a student and regretting that he’s allowed this conversation to continue.

“Hey Gem, you got any meatloaf left?”

“I’m workin on it, give me a minute. Brian quit yesterday for a job over at the Olive Garden, I got no help back here.”

“What’s your name?”

“NJ,” he tells the smiling alpha. The new name doesn’t sound too bad.

“I’m Harry,” he says, offering his hand to shake. His eyes narrow for a fleeting moment but he must brush it off because he lets go of Niall’s hand and turns back to his coffee.

Niall needs a pen. He looks over by the register, assuming there’ll be a cup of pens there but sees nothing.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, mate, she’s fierce.”

“What?”

“The register, I wouldn’t make a move for it. Gem’ll eat ya for dinner.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t, sorry, no,” Niall stammers. “I was looking for a pen.”

“Oh,” he laughs, reaching into his pocket. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” Niall takes it. “I’ll give it back before you leave.”

“Keep it, got loads of ‘em. That’s m’business on there.”

Niall pulls the sleeves of his jacket over his wrists, careful to hide the scars. Looking at the pen he sees Inked in Styles emblazoned on it.

“Styles is m’last name, get it?” He’s obviously pleased with himself. “Get it?”

Niall nods and can’t help smiling at him. He’s distracted by his green eyes when a plate of food is placed in front of him.

“Here ya go, boys, meatloaf special.” Looking at her brother she cocks an eyebrow. “I heard you tellin stories about me. Don’t listen to anything he says,” she turns to Niall and smiles. “I’m a peach.” Harry snorts and she turns her gaze back to her brother. “You better not chase off my only customer.”

“So, you’re lookin for help around here?”

Niall perks up when he hears this last bit.

“Can’t find anyone good,” she laments, pulling a stool from behind the register and sitting behind the counter to talk with them. “S’all college students who can’t work when I need them.”

He watches the man next to him dump steak sauce on his meatloaf before he even tastes it and Niall winces. He takes a bite and lets the flavors unfold on his tongue. He has to admit, for meatloaf, it’s pretty good. The vegetables could use a few herbs but the potatoes are creamy and delicious.

“See, he didn’t dump steak sauce all over his meatloaf.”

Harry looks up, chewing and smiling. “He’s bein polite. I like it better with steak sauce, what’s the problem?”

She rolls her eyes and reaches for the coffee pot, refilling Harry’s cup and pouring one for herself.

“NJ here is new in town. He’s looking for a job.” Harry tilts his head in Niall’s direction and shoves a forkful of meatloaf in his mouth. “You need help around here. I’m thinking it’s a win/win and you owe me,” he winks at his sister.

“You looking for a job hun? I’m willing to give you a try if you don’t mind working days. It’s a little bit of everything, mostly cleaning to start, but if you can cook, that’s even better.”

“I love to cook.”

“A man who loves to cook. Where have you been all my life?”

“See what a matchmaker I am?” Harry wipes his mouth and takes a sip of his coffee. “What’s for dessert today?”

“Peach pie,” she offers, “and if you’re such a good matchmaker, why’re you still single?”

“Not your business, mum. Haven’t found the right mate, that’s all.” he smiles at her, standing to take his plate to the kitchen.

She reaches into the dessert case and pulls out a pie. “You want some too, hun? On the house,” she smiles at Niall.

“Thank you. It looks delicious.”

As he pushes through the swinging doors, Niall watches Harry grab his sister and dance with her as he sings. “Really love your peaches wanna shake your tree.”

She laughs and he releases her, taking his seat next to Niall as she drops a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of the pie.

“I can only give you part time hours right now. If you can last a month, business will start to pick up when the tourists come in and I can give you more hours.”

“Yeah, I’ll take it.” Niall thinks he should question this surge of good luck. What’s the likelihood that he rolls into town and gets a job without even trying, but they’ve been so nice to him and he thinks maybe this is the universe’s way of making up for the last few years.

“NJ my big sister makes the best pie.” He watches the look that passes between them before sneaking a glance at Harry and the tattoos covering his left arm. He’s got shaggy dark hair under the pork pie hat he wears and his shirt sleeves are rolled at the end as are his jeans. The shirt hangs open to reveal a tank underneath and more tattoos covering his chest. He likes his style and the alpha is definitely attractive. Shaking his head, he chastises himself. He can’t have those thoughts. He’s got to remember he’s a beta now. No more mating for him.

“Gotta get back to the shop, new client comin at two.” He leans across the counter and gives his sister a kiss on the cheek. “See ya round NJ,” he says, clapping Niall on the shoulder.

Niall instinctively shrinks from the touch and Harry’s eyes narrow. “Sorry mate.”

“No, my fault, forgive me.”

“No harm, keep the pen. Come by the shop, I’ll fix ya up.”

The bell above the door tinkles as he leaves and Niall sees him walk into the building next door.

“Finish your pie while I go get the employment papers for you to fill out.”

~~

They agree that Niall will start the next morning and even though he has no place to go for the night, he feels that he should leave. He finds a bench and calculates the money he has left. It’s not enough for rent and deposits so he pulls out his phone, looking for a shelter or hostel.

When nothing comes up, he wanders down to the docks, looking at the boats until it gets dark. There’s a bar nearby, and he takes a table outside, nursing the pint he splurged on. It’s lively inside, full of kids from the college, and he wonders what it might be like to have friends that he could meet at the end of the day.

When the bar closes at two, Niall walks back toward the café. He’s due to meet Gemma at five so there’s no point wasting what little money he has on a room he’ll only spend a few hours in. He’ll wash up in the café’s bathroom and when he gets off, he’ll check in somewhere and get a shower.

Outside the back door of the diner, he sinks to the ground, hugging his knees and leaning his head against the brick wall. The beer relaxed him, he’s not used to drinking. He checks his bag, he’ll get hot water in the morning and drink his tea. It’s not safe to let the effects wear off. Someone might realize he’s not a beta.

“NJ? Look who’s the early bird. You okay this morning?”

He yawns and pushes himself off the ground to follow her inside. After dropping her things in her office, she starts coffee and begins to prep for the breakfast rush.

Niall excuses himself for a moment and cleans up in the bathroom, dropping his backpack off in the office with her things. She hands him an apron and he puts it on over his head, looping the strings around his waist and tying them tightly.

“You said yesterday you can cook.”

“Fair amount,” he replies as she watches him dice vegetables for the Denver omelets that will be the breakfast special this morning.

“Coffee?”

“Um, I have some tea, if you don’t mind me making it.”

“Help yourself.”

“You have chives?”

“Probably some on the shelf.”

“You should grow your own, fresh is much better.”

When he’s finished, Niall makes his tea and sits with her for a moment until the first customer comes in. It’s not long before

several tables are filled with locals and she’s instructing him on how her regulars like their food prepared.

There’s a lull around ten and they take a break.

“You’re a pretty cool customer in the kitchen. Good job this morning.”

“Thanks,” he tells her, sipping his tea.

“What’s that you’re drinking?”

“It’s an herbal tea I make.”

They’re interrupted before she can ask more questions when the bell rings above the door and Harry saunters in, leaning over the counter to kiss his sister’s cheek.

“Well, she hasn’t run you off yet, you must be pretty tough.”

“He can handle himself in the kitchen, that’s for sure,” they hear Gemma say from the back.

“You eating this morning?”

“I’ll have the special.”

Niall walks back to the kitchen and begins to prepare Harry’s omelet. When it’s complete, he carries it from the kitchen, placing it on the counter in front of him. “More coffee?”

“Thanks.”

Gemma comes from the back and sits with her brother. Niall busies himself cleaning in the kitchen and taking out trash. He can hear them talking quietly but doesn’t want to intrude.

“NJ?”

He hears Harry call his name and walks out of the kitchen.

“That was exceptional. Gem was right.”

Niall isn’t sure why, but it pleases him to know that Harry enjoyed his food. “Thanks,” he smiles, unable to hide the flush creeping across his cheeks.

When Harry leaves he helps Gemma prepare for lunch and when the rush is over she tells him to go. He’s reluctant to leave her but she assures him she’s got it covered. “You’ve done enough for one day, want to make sure you come back tomorrow.”

He remembers seeing a hardware store at the end of the street and walks down to see if they sell gardening supplies. He buys basil, rosemary and chives and pots for them, carrying it all back to the café. In the alley, he carefully plants the herbs in their small pots, filling them with the rich potting soil before carrying them inside.

“What’s this?”

“We can put them in your window. They’ll smell wonderful and we can use them for cooking.”

“NJ, you shouldn’t have. Let me pay you for it.”

No, please, I enjoy caring for plants. If you let me keep them here, you’ll be doing me a favor.”

“Deal. See you in the morning?”

“See you in the morning.” Niall walks out onto the street and as he passes Harry’s shop next door he’s startled when he hears someone rap on the window. Looking over, he sees Harry smiling and motioning for him to come inside.

“Hey, let me show ya my shop.”

Niall steps inside and looks around. Drawings of tattoos cover the walls of the waiting area. Behind the counter, a slim man about his age flips through pages of an appointment calendar, phone to his ear.

“When do you want to book? Tomorrow at three?” He looks over at Harry who nods. “That’ll work. Do you know what kind of design you want?”

Harry leads Niall behind the counter and gives him a tour of his shop. “Been here about three years now. It’s busier in the summer, when tourists are in town, but the college keeps me going the rest of the year.” They walk back toward the front. “NJ, this is Louis. Louis, this is NJ.”

“Nice t’meet ya mate. Harry, I gotta go to class.”

“But I’ve got an appointment coming in a few minutes.”

“There’s nothing on the calendar. I’ve been careful not to book during my class times until you find some extra help.”

“No, it’s okay. I made the appointment, forgot to put it on the book.”

“I can help, if you need someone. You and Gemma have done so much for me.”

“There ya go then,” Louis grins. “Problem solved.”

“Yeah, you could do afternoons here, when you finish up with Gemma. Muddle through today and Louis can show you the ropes tomorrow, that okay, Lou?”

“Absolutely,” he says, grabbing his backpack. “There’s Liam, gotta go. See ya tomorrow,” he tells them, before pushing through the door.

“This is going to work out great. If anyone calls, find out what they want and when they want to come in. The book is there so you can see available times. Just be sure to get a number and let them know I’ll call to confirm the design.”

When Harry’s appointment walks in a few minutes later, he leads him behind the counter to his room and Niall hears a buzzing sound along with the low murmur of conversation. He busies himself sweeping the floor and dusting.

“NJ!” Harry calls for Niall. “Could you bring a couple bottles of water? In the fridge over there,” he points over Niall’s shoulder.

Niall finds the water and brings it to Harry then goes back to the waiting area and reads a magazine until he’s finished with his client. It’s almost seven when Harry walks his client to the door, providing him with care instructions. As the man leaves, Harry looks around at his waiting room. “Wow, this place looks great. You did that?”

“Like to keep busy.” 

“Gonna have to tell Lou you raised the bar,” he laughs. “Want something t’drink? I’m open til nine, you can hang if you’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Thanks, one of those bottles of water would be great.”

“Where’d you learn to cook?”

“My mum got me started, taught myself a lot too.”

“You’re good. That breakfast was sublime,” Harry tells him just as his stomach rumbles.

“Want me to go get you something?”

“Nah, I got food upstairs. Watch the shop and I’ll go make us a sandwich,” Harry tells him.

Niall stares out the front window, listening to Harry stomp around upstairs. If he could find some big pots, he could plant herbs in them, place them on the sidewalk between Gemma’s café and Harry’s shop. Would brighten up both places and provide herbs for him to cook with. Maybe after he finds a place to live he can afford something like that.

“My specialty,” he hears Harry say as he walks back in, placing two plates on the counter. Harry pulls another stool over and Niall takes his place next to the phone. Lifting the bread, he smiles when he sees it’s peanut butter and jelly.

“Fine dining,” he laughs as he picks up a crisp from the plate. The phone rings and he quickly swallows before snapping it up. “Inked in Styles, how may I help you?”

Niall flips through the appointment book and finds an empty slot. “How about Thursday at two?” He raises his eyebrows at Harry and he nods. “And your phone number?” Niall makes a note under the name in the appointment book. “A mermaid on your right hip? If I give you an email address, can you send us a copy of your design? The artist will call you to confirm.” Niall picks up one of Harry’s pens and rattles off the email. “Great, see you Thursday.”

Harry’s chewing his sandwich when Niall hangs up. “That was a great idea asking them to email the design. You work in a tattoo shop before?”

Niall looks up at him, confused. “No, never.”

Harry’s phone pings in his pocket and he checks his email. “Nice that you called me an artist. I like that.”

“S’what you are isn’t it?”

“Lots of people wouldn’t agree,” Harry laughs, opening his email. “Yeah, this’ll be easy, got one almost just like it,” Harry holds up his left arm to show Niall.

“Look at all these designs, they’re amazing. Anyone who thinks you aren’t an artist is crazy.”

Their conversation is interrupted when a drunk biker pulls open the shop door and pushes a young man inside. The hair on the back of Niall’s neck stands up and he lowers his head, body shrinking behind the counter in the alpha’s presence.

“My little omega here needs a tattoo,” the man growls, shoving the boy toward Harry. “A heart and it needs to say Rocko’s in the middle. Put it right here,” he slaps the omega’s right ass cheek.

Harry looks at the omega. “Is that true? You really want that?”

“Will it hurt?”

“Not gonna lie, it’s gonna sting a good bit.” The young man winces at this but his alpha speaks up.

“He can take it.”

“It’s forever,” Harry ignores the alpha, “permanent. Is that what you want? Do you want it in script? Do you want color? You wanna make sure you get it right cause it’s not easy to change.”

The young man looks at his alpha. “Maybe we should think about it, figure out exactly how you want it to look, then come back.”

“But that asshole needs to know you’re mine.”

The omega lifts his chin to reveal the mark on his neck. “He knows. Says I reek of you.”

“I’m booked up tonight, anyway. Here’s my card, give us a call when you decide and we’ll make you an appointment, yeah?”

The omega gives Harry a relieved look. “Thanks,” the young man tells him and leads his alpha out the door.

When they’re gone Harry locks the door and turns off the neon sign hanging in the left front window. “Dude gives alphas a bad name,” Harry shakes his head. “You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with that. Omegas should be revered, not treated like property.”

Niall looks at the young alpha across the counter from him. He doesn’t know you’re an omega, his mind races. If only his alpha had been like Harry.

“So tired of these caveman alphas who act like that. I presented at seventeen ya know. My mum is an omega and my dad was like that. Ordered her around. She never hid it from Gem and me, taught us it wasn’t right, that mates should be loved and treated with kindness.” Harry walks to the counter and picks up the plates. “Come on, no use staying open if I’m gonna have to deal with assholes like that. Let’s go up and watch a film.”

Niall follows Harry upstairs, still amazed at his attitude. His father hadn’t been overly brutish but Niall always had a sense that his mum knew not to cross him. When his older brother presented as an omega, his father arranged a mate who took him away and Niall hasn’t seen him since.

“Sorry about ruining dinner. You want a beer?” Harry sticks a bag of popcorn in the microwave and Niall immediately begins to smell it.

“Sure,” he agrees. He sits in a chair, leaving the sofa for Harry. It was hot in the kitchen today and he knows he needs a shower.

Harry hands Niall a beer and places a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of Niall.

“You find a place to live yet?”

Fuck, Niall was hoping he wouldn’t ask. “Uh, no, not yet.”

Harry rolls over and looks at Niall. “Where are you sleeping?”

His eyebrows crease at Niall’s silence. “Fuck, why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m fine. I’ve got a little money, I’ll get a hotel tonight and get cleaned up. Maybe find something tomorrow.”

Harry purses his lips. “I do need some help in the shop when Louis’ in class and you more than handled it tonight. There’s another apartment upstairs. I’ve never rented it because there’s no outside access. Lou was gonna stay there but then he and Liam bonded and moved in together. It’s sitting empty. If you help me out in the shop on nights when Lou can’t work, cook me one of those omelets of yours occasionally, you could stay here,” he tilts his head. “Be nice to have some company.”

“You’re serious?” Could this work? Harry thinks he’s a beta and Niall didn’t correct him. As an omega, and a mated one at that, he shouldn’t be living under the same roof as an alpha but his mark is barely noticeable anymore. It won’t be long before the bond breaks on its own.

“Yeah, why not, you’d be doing me a favor. I didn’t want to go through the hassle of interviews.”

“Thanks, I’ll pay you.”

“Let’s just get you settled for now. We can talk about that later on. All I ask is that if you bring a date home or hook up with someone, don’t let them wander around. This is my business, right?”

“Don’t think you need to worry about that.”

Harry laughs, “come tourist season, you’ll have all the action you want, trust me.”

“Let’s go up. I’ll show you the space and you can decide.”

Harry leads them up a narrow flight of stairs. “It was originally an attic, but the guy I bought the shop from created an apartment. Bathroom’s over there,” he points to his right. Niall looks around the large open space. It’s an older building, exposed brick walls and large windows. On the opposite wall is a small galley style kitchen with an island that does double duty as a table.

“I brought the stools downstairs to use in the shop so when you finish up with Gem tomorrow, we’ll go get you some more, maybe find you a bed or something.”

“I don’t know what to say, this is,” he stops. “Thank you, Harry.”

He shrugs, “like I said, you’re doing me a favor. Come on, let’s go back down. You can take a shower and sleep on my sofa tonight, yeah?”

“You and your sister, you’ve both been so kind. I,” he pauses, lost for words. “Why?”

“You don’t look like you’ve had a lot of that in your life, NJ, thought it was time for a change.”

Niall furrows his eyebrows, confused.

“Dunno, can’t explain it. If you want me to be mean to ya, I know how to be a dick, trust me, my father taught me well.”

“Nah, I’m good mate.”

~~

Niall stands in the shower longer than necessary. The hot water on his skin feels good as it washes away his old life and after sleeping outside last night, he’s looking forward to Harry’s sofa. When he opens the door, the only light in the room is a lamp on the table next to the sofa. There’s fresh linen and a fluffy pillow stacked at the end. He’s digging through his bag for a fresh pair of underpants when a door opens across the room. Startle, he stands but his towel catches on the table. He’s momentarily starkers before he yanks it up to cover himself. When he looks over at Harry silhouetted in the doorway, dressed in a pair of black cotton briefs, his breath catches.

“Left you some clean sheets. Help yourself to whatever you want,” he says, raising his hand to the doorframe above him, stretching. The long, lean body makes him feel things he’s not felt before. “Night, NJ.”

“Night Harry,” he whispers. He could swear that he sees Harry bite his lip as he pushes off the frame and closes the door.

~~

The next morning as Gemma prepares for breakfast, Niall snips some chives from the pot in the window and tosses them into a bowl of Gemma’s dough.

“NJ!”

“Trust me, serve these with your lunch special.”

“Fine, but you have to make another batch to replace that one. I’ll need them for breakfast.”

“You got it,” Niall smiles at her. As he mixes and kneads the dough, they visit. He forms the dough into balls on a sheet pan before sliding them into the proofing cabinet.

He sits for a moment, sipping his tea.

“Harry says you’re gonna help him out in the shop.”

“When Louis has class yeah. It won’t interfere with my hours here, if you’re worried.”

“Not worried, love,” she tousles his pale blond hair. “Right, that’s us opened,” she smiles at him and turns the lock on the door.

~~

Their days continue this way and soon, the weather grows warmer and the days longer. Niall settles in to Harry’s attic apartment, making the rounds of garage sales and thrift stores to furnish his room. He’s made a life here and he’s happy but late at night, alone in his bed, fingertips skate over the scars on his skin, the only reminder of his alpha now. He felt it happen one night last week. A sudden shudder rolled through his body signaling the break of the bond and Harry looked over at him. He would’ve sworn in that moment that he knew Niall’s secret and he ached to tell him, but the moment passed and Harry smiled, looking back to the client on his table.

“Stealing my herbs, are ya?”

He’s snipping herbs from the pot in front of the café when he looks up to see Gemma. “Got some nice tomatoes at the farmer’s market today. Gonna make a caprese salad for Harry and me. Come join us.”

“Can’t, gotta date tonight. Something you should think about doing, I might add. Night, love, see you in the morning.”

He watches her walk down the street before going back inside. Upstairs in Harry’s apartment, he busies himself slicing tomatoes and mozzarella, placing it on a tray. He thinks back to the night he spent on Harry’s sofa. Seeing him standing in his doorway, tattoos covering his upper body, fills Niall with desire. He puts the finishing touches on the salad and is about to take the fish out to grill it when he drops the knife he’s holding, letting it clatter to the ground.

He rushes to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it before popping the button on his jeans and gripping his cock. “Fuck,” he murmurs to himself, thinking of Harry as he strokes. This isn’t like him, the tea usually keeps him from having these urges but he can’t stop, his hand sliding faster along his thick, hard dick. It’s been so long since he felt this, so long, and damn does it feel good. When he cums he bites into his arm to keep from crying out and it’s then that he hears Harry through the door.

“NJ? You okay mate? I heard something drop.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he manages to choke out, turning on the tap to clean himself up. He zips his jeans and opens the door to find Harry leaning against the frame.

“You sure?” he stands in front of Niall, inspecting for himself.

Niall can feel his hot breath on his face and heat emanating from his body. Harry’s lips hover dangerously close to Niall’s and all he’d have to do is lean forward to taste him.

Harry’s eyes gaze into his and then he steps back.

“Right, if you’re sure,” Harry mutters, turning away from Niall and adjusting himself. “Gonna go close up.”

Niall grills the fish and by the time Harry comes back upstairs, their dinner is on the table.

“Not sure I deserve this,” Harry teases.

“Course you do. How was that last client? Let me guess, a butterfly on the right, no left shoulder.” It’s a game they started to play after the first week. Niall guesses what tattoo the client asked for.

Harry laughs as he opens a bottle of wine and sits at the table. “No, believe it or not, she wanted a little bird. It was easy.”

Harry has introduced him to wine and they’ve had fun trying different varieties.

“This is delicious. Thanks for waiting til I close up.”

“No problem. Lou get his summer class schedule yet?”

“Yeah, he’s taking two classes and with the shorter time frame he’ll be in class four nights. If you can take Monday through Thursday, he’ll work days and weekends.”

“Okay, no worries.” Niall stands and takes his plate to the sink. “Gonna leave you those tomatoes. I’ll see if they have more next week.”

Harry brings his plate to the sink as well and he’s close to Niall again as he slips it into the soapy water. He’s almost overwhelmed with his scent and he wonders if Harry can smell him, can sense that he’s something other than what he’s pretending to be.

“You cooked, I’ll finish this. Go find us a film to watch.

When Niall turns to say okay Harry’s right there, their lips inches apart once again. This time he closes his eyes, willing Harry to lean forward and he does, warm soft lips press against his and he tastes of basil and balsamic and wine and Niall wants to melt into him. When his hands slide around Harry’s waist to pull him closer, he feels hands grip his, pulling them away before he’s left standing, lips still puckered.

“Oh,” he sighs, understanding that Harry must think it was a mistake. That he somehow took advantage of the situation. He pushes past Harry and starts up the stairs.

“NJ!” he hears him call and he longs to tell him that his name is Niall but instead he runs faster. At the top he’s fumbling with his key when Harry catches him.

“Please let me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain. I’m sorry.”

Fingertips find his chin and lift his face to meet Harry’s. “NJ, I’m an alpha, you’re a beta. We could hook up but that’s not what I’d want with you. You know I’m not allowed to bond with a beta.”

“I’m,” it’s on the tip of his tongue to reveal the truth of who he is, but he stops himself. Telling anyone, even Harry who he loves more than anything, could be trouble. By law, he’d be required to send him back to his mate. “I’m sorry, I understand. Goodnight,” he says, unable to hide the sadness he’s feeling as he pushes past him into his apartment. He leans against the door and he can smell Harry is still outside. After a moment he heads to the shower and stands under the hot water. He’s got a little money saved up, maybe it’d be best if he left. Harry’s right, as long as he has to pretend to be a beta, there’s no hope for them and staying will only remind him of that every single day. At some point before dawn he rises and has his tea. It crosses his mind that Harry and Gemma’s busy season has just begun. Leaving them now could put them in a real bind. Maybe he can make it through a couple more months and then slip away when they no longer need extra help.

~~

He’s made it. Survived the summer season and noticed that the crowds that flocked to them over the summer have dwindled down to the local regulars. Now that they’ve gone, it’ll be harder for Niall to keep his distance from Harry. For his part, Harry’s tried to make amends all summer. Presenting Niall with a key to the roof door and showing him how he’d had beds put in so Niall could grow his herbs and a few tomatoes or whatever. Niall’s grateful, it gives him a reason to be absent from the shop on slow nights. He keeps his cell phone with him and Harry can call if he needs him, but he never does. He leaves Niall to his plants and listens for the bell to ring if someone walks in.

Gemma noticed the temperature change between the two of them, Niall taking his tea out back when Harry came in for his breakfast.

“Gem?” he sits next to her at the counter.

“What’s up buttercup?” She smiles at him, pleased with her joke and he feels his stomach roil at the thought of disappointing her.

“If you’re planning pasta for the special tomorrow we need crushed tomatoes for the sauce.”

“There’s none on the shelf?”

“No, I checked twice.”

‘You mind keeping an eye on things and I’ll go place the order. If I get it in before noon, they’ll deliver at three.

The café is quiet and Niall stays in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for the salads that will accompany the lunch specials today. He’s just sliced into a cucumber when the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his senses alert. The bell above the door tinkles and Niall takes two steps to his right, a spot in the kitchen where he can see the dining room but they can’t see him because of the coffee machine. He drops the knife he’s holding when he sees his alpha walk past. It hits his hand and he stifles a cry, ‘fuck,” he mutters quietly, grabbing a towel and pressing it to his bleeding palm. “Be with you in a minute,” he calls out, doing his best to lower his voice. Slipping back to the office, he sees Gemma hanging up the phone.

“You okay? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She starts toward him and notices the towel. “Oh, oh, what happened, love?”

“It’s nothing, just my fumble fingers. I need to go next door and get cleaned up. The salads for lunch are ready and the stew is simmering. There’s a customer out front though.”

“I’ll get it, go get cleaned up. I’ll be fine this afternoon. If it gets too busy, I’ll call Jessie.”

Niall uses his key to slip in the back door of Harry’s shop and walks quietly upstairs to his apartment, locking the door behind him. In the bathroom he treats the cut and wraps it with a bandage.

How did he find him? He’d been so careful. He opens the closet door and slips inside, sliding to the floor and locking the door from the inside. In the backpack he’d carried with him, he finds the phone she’d given him and turns it on. He thought his nightmare was over, thought when he felt the bond break his alpha would never be able to find him but here he is.

When the phone lights up messages immediately begin to ping and he pushes the switch to silence it. All the messages are from Carla.

He makes sure the location services are turned off and makes the call.

“Niall, are you okay? I’ve been so worried.”

“He’s here. I don’t think he saw me but I don’t know. I’m hiding now.”

“Can you run?”

He thinks for a moment. He’s stashed some cash. He can throw a few things in a bag and be gone tonight.

“Niall?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to try.”

“Call me and let me know you’re okay.”

“Thanks Carla,” he tells her and disconnects the call. Upstairs on the roof he rubs herbs over his body to try to hide his scent. He peeks over the edge, but it’s impossible to see inside the cafe but there’s a car parked in front and it doesn’t belong to any of the shop owners. He startled when the man walks outside and looks around. Walking a few paces and stopping in front of Harry’s shop.

He knows, Niall thinks. He knows I’m here and I’m trapped on this roof. He pushes a pot with a large rosemary plant away from the corner and slips behind it. If he suspects Niall is here, Harry will have to bring him up but maybe if he hides.

~~

He’s not sure how long he’s been up here. He must’ve fallen asleep because his legs are cramped and it’s beginning to grow dark. He looks down at his arms. Harry’d seen them one hot night in the shop, but didn’t ask questions that he somehow sensed Niall wouldn’t answer anyway. Instead, he’d grabbed a pen from the counter and drawn, turning the ugly scars from his alpha’s burns into beautiful vines covered in intricate flowers.

When he looks into Niall’s eyes and sees the tears beginning to form, he touches his lips to the back of Niall’s hand. “I could make it permanent,” he’d whispered. “Turn it into something beautiful.”

Niall had been overwhelmed by the gesture, and nodded, saying he’d think about it. There moment was broken when Liam and Louis pushed through the door, having just come from class, wanting Harry and Niall to go for drinks.

He crawls out from behind the plant and peeks over the edge. The car is still there and his alpha leans against it. Niall crawls on hands and knees to the door that leads downstairs and quietly slips into his apartment. Crawling under the quilt on his bed, his fingers find the spot on his neck where the bond mark used to be. It’s been healed now for a few months, the bond broken by nature, but the possessive bastard downstairs would rather see him dead than let him go.

Niall reaches for his phone and texts Harry and Gemma letting them know he’s not feeling well and won’t be in to work. It’s not long before he drifts off to sleep, but around one in the morning he wakes, shivering under the quilt, sweating and feverish. It’s then that it dawns on him, he didn’t have his tea today, but surely one day without it isn’t enough is it? Then he thinks of Harry. He’s been fighting it since their kiss, the impact of the alpha’s proximity always prickling just beneath the surface, keeping him on edge. He walks to the fridge, keeping the quilt wrapped around his shoulders, dragging across the floor after him. There’s water in the fridge but does he dare open it and risk the light being seen? He reaches behind it, unplugging it for a moment while he grabs a few bottles and some string cheese, plugging it back in when he’s got what he needs. He drinks water and eats the cheese before burying himself under the quilt and falling back to sleep. When he wakes again, his hips are rutting against the bed and it feels as if his blood is boiling as it runs through his veins. He’s both cold and hot at the same time and feeling such a fog in his brain that he’s barely aware of his surroundings. His hand grips his dick and he pumps, hard and fast, unable to focus on anything else in this moment, desperate for relief.

When he finally cums, he walks to the bathroom, showering the remains from his body and doing his best to clean himself. When he turns the water off and steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist, he pulls a jumper over his head and sits on the end of the bed. It’s not long before he realizes that he’s wet and leaking. It’s been so long since he had a heat, he’s almost forgotten what it’s like but damn, he needs to cum again. Now.

He puts a towel on the bed and lays down, stroking his thick, hard dick again. He can feel the slick dripping from him onto the towel and tears form in his eyes. He’s not sure if he can do this on his own. He chases his high for a few moments and when it finally comes, he bites into his pillow to stifle the groan that escapes him. He stumbles to the shower again, forgetting that he’d just taken one and pulls the soiled sheets from the bed, piling them by the door to take downstairs and wash. Harry keeps the washer and dryer in the shop. He and Gemma shared the cost and both use it. When he moved in, Harry showed him where everything was and told him to feel free to use it.

He’s no sooner gotten the sheets changed than the urge hits him again and this time it’s worse than before. He’s in a state, need so intense and somewhere in his foggy brain the thought that the combination of fear from the alpha and desire for Harry through his system into a spin and caused this. He’s just cum again when he hears a soft tap at the door.

“NJ? You okay?”

“Yeah,” his reply is strangled as he tries to clean himself up.

“Let me in.”

“Not feeling well, Harry. Can we talk tomorrow.”

It’s a moment before he replies and when he does Niall can hear distress in his voice. “Okay, sure.”

Niall walks to the door, breathing in Harry’s heavenly scent. It calms the sparks he feels pricking at his skin for a moment, but then desire rages in him and he grabs his cock. “No,” he groans.

“NJ, I’m coming in,” Harry says, and Niall hears a key in the lock.

“No, you can’t see me like this,” Niall pleads, naked and holding his dick. Please Harry,” he begs.

It’s too late, the door is open and when Niall sees the look on Harry’s face he crumples to the floor, the scent of the alpha too much for him.

When he wakes later, he’s dressed and feeling calmer, Harry’s arm wrapped around him, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The change in his breathing alerts the alpha and he sits up. “Tell me what you need?”

Niall sighs. He wants to say you, but instead he replies, “water.”

Harry reaches across him for the bottle sitting on the nightstand and holds it while Niall drinks. When it’s empty, Harry walks across the room for another but Niall stops him. “The light, it can be seen through the window. He can’t know where I am.”

“Fine,” Harry tells him, striding across the room and scooping Niall into his arms.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking you downstairs where I can look after you. He knows I’m in the building, he asked for you earlier.”

“What’d you say to him?”

“Nothing, Liam said the picture looked a bit like the herb guy from the Farmer’s Market that comes over from Stone Falls. Gemma didn’t tell him anything. You’ve got dark hair in the picture so she said she didn’t recognize it.”

Downstairs, Harry carries Niall to his bed and gets water from his fridge. Setting it next to the bed, he lays down beside Niall.

“NJ, who is he? Why were you pretending to be a beta?”

“My name is Niall, please Harry, call me Niall,” he says, burying his face in Harry’s chest.

“Is he the one who did this to you?” Niall feels Harry’s fingers traces the scars on his arm and over his back.

“Yes,” he whispers.

“He’s your alpha?”

“Was, the bond is broken now, happened late spring. I was in the shop with you when I felt it happen.”

“The guy who wanted the snake tattoo coiled around his arm. Was that the night?”

Niall remembers it as if it happened five minutes ago. “Yes, that was the night.”

“I remember,” he musts, stroking Niall’s back to soothe him. “I felt this pull to you but I couldn’t make sense of it because I knew you were a beta. How did you hide it?”

“It’s the tea I always drink. It suppresses the heat.”

“So how did this happen?”

“He came in this morning before I had a chance to drink it. I think the combination of him showing up and you always so close by, it overwhelmed my system.” He breathes in Harry’s scent. “You smell so good,” he drapes his body over Harry’s.

“Niall, if you belong to another alpha, you know I can do this.”

“I don’t, the bond is broken, see?” he lifts his head to show Harry that there’s no bond mark.

“Fuck, I hate this, but if you belong to him.”

“You see what he did to me, right? Do you think I deserve that?”

“No, no NJ, Niall, no baby, you only deserve to be loved.”

“I don’t want his kind of love, I want you.”

“That’s the heat talking.”

“I’ve wanted you since that first night when I slept on your sofa. Seeing you standing in the doorway in nothing but your boxers. You’re all I can think about, Harry.”

He feels Harry’s lips on his forehead. “Oh baby,” he rubs his back, trying to calm him.

“Just being here with you, it eases the discomfort. Just please don’t leave me.” Niall rolls over and grabs his dick, need becoming too much again. “Going to the bathroom,” he tells him, attempting to leave the bed. He doesn’t want him to watch this.

“Don’t go, I’ll get you a towel. Just stay here in bed,” he tells him and slips out of bed to get Niall clean towels.

He can feel Harry’s eyes on him in the dark as he strokes his cock. He hates this, it’s devastating to be spurned for a man who’s treated him so badly.

“Niall,” Harry whispers against his neck.

Niall sniffs, tears trailing from the corners of his eyes. It’s then that he feels a finger skate across the crevice of his ass and he shivers at the touch, rolling forward to give Harry more access.

“Niall,” he whispers again. “Fuck,” and this time the finger presses against his hold, the slick allowing it to slide in easily. Niall can’t stop the groan that falls from his lips and when Harry hears it, he slides another finger in, beginning to stretch him.

“Harry, please,” he begs, hips pumping into the hand gripping his cock and then back onto Harry’s fingers. When he slides a third one in, Niall grinds down on him and this time Harry groans.

“Are you sure? I’ve never, Niall, I’ve never been with anyone through a heat before. I’m not sure,”

“Just fuck me Harry, your body knows what to do naturally,” Niall interrupts him. There’s a fleeting feeling of regret that’s quickly overtaken again by his need for Harry. “Harry, I never wanted him to touch me, even when I had a heat. This,

he waves his hand around. “This is all because of you, of how I feel for you.”

This is all Harry needs to hear and he’s stripping off his shorts, rolling Niall forward so he can press inside of him. Niall’s slick eases the way but Harry’s bigger than his alpha and the stretch, oh fuck, Niall thinks. This is what it’s supposed to feel like. He feels Harry’s fingers grip his hips and his low voice rumbles in Niall’s ear as he kisses his neck.

“You feel so good, baby. Wanted you for so long.” Harry pushes in again and pulls out.

“Harry,” Niall sighs as his pleasure erupts onto the towel.

“That’s it baby, cum for me, I want it all.” He continues his slow smooth stroke and it’s not long before Niall’s hard again, grinding into Harry.

“You’re so tight around my dick. Thought about this so many times.”

This surprises Niall and sends a surge of desire through his body. He releases his dick for a moment to slide Harry’s fingers to his nipple.

“This what you want, baby? That feel good?” Niall moans when Harry rubs his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, lips attached to Niall’s neck.

“Want your knot, Harry, need it,” he begs as Harry continues his assault on Niall’s neck. Each nip of his teeth sends fire through Niall’s body.

“Tell me, Niall, tell me what you want.”

“Harry, it’s you, I want you, want your knot.” Niall grinds down on him again as Harry thrusts and Niall feels the knot beginning to form. “Harry,” he sighs and it hits him, he cums onto the towel again and when Harry feels Niall tense against him, his knot pops and he cries out, biting into Niall’s shoulder.

The pain and the pleasure are exquisite. He feels Harry cumming inside him, over and over again. It fills him and relief floods through him. He knows it won’t last long, knows the need will be on him again in a few hours but right now in this moment, this is enough, this is all he wants or needs.

~~

After Harry’s knot subsides and slips from Niall he feels the loss of connection so acutely he thinks he might cry but Harry scoops him up and puts him in the tub, sliding in behind him and washing their bodies, keeping Niall close so that Niall’s discomfort from the heat is minimal.

With his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, his fingers trace tiny figure eights on Harry’s kneecaps on either side of his body. He feels safe here, surrounded by Harry’s warmth and even though he’s not Niall’s alpha, Niall knows in his heart that he belongs to Harry. He’s belonged to him since that first night and if Harry asks, he’ll willingly bare his neck for a bond.

Here in this safe environment, he feels ready to talk for the first time.

“My parents more or less sold my brother and I. He’s two years older and I’ve not seen or heard from him since his alpha handed my dad a check and took him away. It wasn’t long before the same thing happened to me. I was just fifteen when I presented. I knew it wasn’t supposed to be like that but there was little I could do. I endured but when my body began to mature, he didn’t like it. He got rougher and rougher with me and that’s when the beatings started. The burns from his cigar were the worst.”

Niall feels Harry tense behind him and he turns his head for a kiss. “It’s okay, I survived him and I met you.”

Harry kisses him again stroking the soapy sponge over Niall’s chest.

“For all his brutishness, he liked to read and had a huge library in the farmhouse. He bought boxes and boxes of books from estate sales and I had to catalog them, place them in the library. It was in one of these boxes that I found a book of old herbal recipes. The language was somewhat archaic, but herbs are herbs, I’ve always cooked with them. I began experimenting and when I found the recipe for the tea, I knew immediately what it was. I began drinking it every day as the book instructed and soon my heat cycles slowed. He couldn’t figure out what was happening but he didn’t want to take me to a doctor because he knew the doctor would see the scars and know what he was doing to me. I allowed myself to have one every six months or so, just to appease him. He wanted me pregnant but I couldn’t imagine bringing pups into that house so I made sure it never happened and eventually he decided I wasn’t able.”

Harry tenses again, in the rush to take care of Niall he’d completely lost his head and forgotten everything his mum had taught him.

“I don’t know, to be fair. The tea suppresses my ability so I think we’re okay.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Harry smiles, kissing Niall’s cheek and smoothing a hand over his belly.

“I love you Harry, I know I’m not your mate, but my heart will always be yours.”

Harry’s arms hold him tighter and Niall feels his lips again. “I love you too, my beautiful boy. I’ve wanted you for so long. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid, I was a bonded omega when I ran and to be here alone, without him. If anyone found out, I could be returned to him. I couldn’t take that chance. I loved you too much to put you in that position.”

When the water begins to cool, Harry rinses them and helps Niall out of the tub. “Let’s get you back to bed, I’ll get you something to eat and drink.

Harry tucks Niall into his bed and Niall watches him walk to the kitchen, admiring his taut ass.

“I like when you watch me. Strut around the shop sometimes just to get your attention.”

When Harry slips under the duvet, Niall snuggles close to him. He eats some cheese and crackers, sipping on the sports drink Harry handed him. After they share apple slices, Harry takes the remains to the kitchen, telling Niall to drink water while he’s gone and when they finally settle down, Harry kisses him.

“I’ll always take care of you, baby,” Harry whispers.

Niall’s eyes are heavy and although he fights it, he slips into a deep sleep wrapped in Harry’s arms.

~~

His heat lasts three days and Harry covers for him with Gemma, telling her Niall has the flu. He reschedules what appointments he can and tries to make sure Niall is comfortable and sleeping for the two that can’t wait.

The alpha spent the night watching the café and Harry’s shop but left sometime before Harry woke the next morning. He keeps an eye out for him, even asking Louis and Liam to drive around town and check the motels for the car.

On the fourth day, when the fog of heat begins to ebb from his brain, Niall showers on his own, slipping quietly around Harry’s apartment so he doesn’t wake him. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Niall peeks out the window and his heart stops when he sees the car parked in front of Gemma’s café.

“Harry, wake up,’ he sits on the bed, shaking his shoulder.

“What?” he groans. “You need m’knot again baby? Come here,” he wraps his arms around Niall and pulls him close.

“Harry, no, you need to go check on Gemma. He’s back.”

“What?” Harry’s awake now, getting out of bed and pulling on jeans.

“The car, it’s in front of Gemma’s. I don’t think he’ll hurt her, but you need to go check.”

Harry pulls on neon yellow trainers and grabs yesterday’s shirt, pulling it over his vest and heading out the door. “Stay here and don’t open this door for anyone. I’ve got my keys.”

Niall stands against the wall and peeks outside but he can’t see anything.

In Harry’s bedroom, he picks up one of his t-shirts and slips it over his head. He likes having Harry’s smell on him and crawls back in bed.

It’s not long before he hears the doorknob rattle, guessing it’s Harry coming back and hoping he brought breakfast. He stretches under the duvet and that’s when the door kicks in.

“Always knew you were a lying little whore, get up, you’re coming with me,” Niall’s alpha growls.

“No, we’re no longer bonded. Get out of here.”

“Bond or no bond, you’re coming with me,” he hovers over Niall, yanking him out of bed. “Come on.”

He drags Niall upstairs and pushes him toward the closet. Get dressed, we’re leaving.”

Niall’s shaking, no longer from the heat fever but from fear. He has no doubts the alpha will kill him as soon as he gets Niall back to the farm. He closes his eyes and wills Harry to return. He’s slipping on his shoes when he hears Harry talking downstairs.

“Come on,” the alpha growls dragging him to the door but it’s too late, Harry’s at the foot of the stairs and the alpha opens the the door to the roof. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll throw him off the roof.”

“Harry, just stay back,” Niall begs. “I love you,” he yells as the alpha drags him up the stairs. “What’re you going to do, throw me off the roof? Kill me here and you’ll go away for a very long time,” Niall tells him. It’s true, alphas aren’t allowed to abuse their omegas, but that never stopped him. If he kills Niall here, so publicly, he’ll receive severe punishment. He hears Harry yelling downstairs as the alpha drags him across the roof.

“Always with the fucking weeds. Knew they were lying to me when I saw them in the window. Knew you weren’t far. Why’d you do it? Huh? Why’d you run.”

“Why? I can’t believe you even have to ask that. Look at me,” Niall rips Harry’s t-shirt over his head, holding out his scarred arms before turning so the alpha can see the scars that streak across his back.”

“You’re a bully and a brut. You never loved me. You don’t want me. I stopped appealing to you when I became a man.”

“I loved you.”

“And what about your mate prior to me? What did happen to him?”

“He died. You know that.”

“How did he die? Was that how you loved him?”

“He was a lying little omega, just like you!” The alpha lunges toward Niall, but he dodges away from the man’s grasp and looks up to see Harry and Gemma in the doorway. He runs toward Harry, needing the safety of his arms and hears them gasp. Looking over, he sees the alpha lose his footing and topple over the edge.

He buries his face in Harry’s chest, the bond now irrevocably broken. Moments later police and ambulance are on the scene and they’re all taken downstairs. One at a time, the detective takes them into Harry’s apartment to question them. Niall has to show his neck, to prove to the detective that his bond with the alpha was broken. He shows the scars so they know how the man treated him and tells them to speak with Carla and her family about the alpha’s former mate.

He inspects the door and asks Niall to walk him through what happened after the alpha kicked in the door. He’s sent to his apartment while he questions Harry and Gemma. Fortunately, a security camera mounted on a building down the street caught the whole thing and the detective leaves, dropping his card on the counter in the cafe, telling them he’ll call if he needs anything else.

~~

Six months later…

Niall pushes through the door of the tattoo shop and smiles when he sees Harry.

“How was counseling?”

“It was good,” he sits on the stool behind the counter.

Harry walks over with a bottle of water and kisses his mate. They’d bonded during Niall’s next heat and are practically inseparable now.

“Get a room,” Louis teases them, making a show of gagging.

“You’re just jealous. When are you going to ask Liam to be your mate?”

“Mate? Me?”

“Yes, you,” Niall points at him.

“Might’ve asked him last night. We graduate at the end of this semester and we’re moving up to Seattle. I’ve already got a job offer. You should move, too many memories here,” Louis shakes head.

“Congrats Lou. Liam’s a lucky man.”

“Thanks guys.”

That night, in bed, Harry kisses Niall’s protruding belly. “Hello my little ones. Daddy loves you,” he coos, blowing a raspberry against Niall’s skin. He pulls Niall into his arms, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I was thinking about what Louis said, about fresh starts.”

“Mm,” Niall curls onto his side, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Gemma is going to close the café.”

“What?” This is news to Niall.

“She’s sold it actually, going to move home to England.” Harry strokes his palm over Niall’s belly, the touch of his hand instantly calming Niall.

“I was thinking maybe we should move too. Have a fresh start for our family, away from everything that happened here. There’s a building not far from my mum’s. You and Gemma could have a pub on the ground floor and we could live above it. I’ll find a spot and open a little shop, take care of you and the babies,” he hugs Niall.

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” Niall sighs. “Speaking of your babies. They want ice cream with hot fudge.”

“They do?”

“Yep, didn’t you hear them telling you when you were blowing raspberries at them?”

“Alright, alright, one hot fudge sundae coming up.”

When he brings back the ice cream, Niall kisses him. “Thank you,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips.

“Anything for you baby.”

“So, when are we moving?”

“You’ll really go?”

“Course, but we either need to go soon or wait until the babies are born. In another couple months I’ll be too far along.”

“I have an offer for the building. The guy who’s buying the café wants to expand it into my building. Likes that the apartment is already built and ready to move into.”

“Is it a good offer?”

Harry laughs, “very good. Will set us up nicely.”

“Then take it and let’s go. I’m looking forward to meeting your mum.”

“You’ll like her,” Harry tells him, taking their bowls to the kitchen.

“Can I have herbs and a garden?”

“As long as you don’t go making any of that tea. I quite like you when you’re in heat all desperate and needy for m’knot.”

“I’m always desperate and needy for your knot, don’t have to be in heat.” Niall smiles, pushing his backside against Harry.

“Will it hurt the babies?” He kisses Niall’s neck, licking over their bond mark and wondering how long he’ll have to wait to mark his mate again.

“It won’t hurt the babies. They’ll know how much their parents love each other.”

Harry turns off the light and nibbles on Niall’s earlobe. “I do Niall, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
